A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a secure communication platform on an integrated circuit, and more particularly relates to a digital signal processor (DSP) with embedded encryption security features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital signal processors (DSPs) are widely used in devices such as modems, cellular telephones and facsimiles. With an increase in digital communications, data transmission security has become an issue in numerous DSP applications. A standard DSP is not capable of providing data transmission security; thus, additional hardware and software are required.
Security for digital communications is available on various integrated circuits. The integrated circuit security features include hardware implemented encryption algorithms such as the Data Encryption Standard (DES), Hash function algorithms and hardware implemented public key accelerators. The availability of this hardware makes it possible to provide security for distributed computing; however, no hardware implemented encryption algorithms have been known to be incorporated in a DSP.
Software encryption algorithms have also been developed to provide security for distributed computing. One commonly used encryption algorithm is the Data Encryption Standard (DES). DES is a block cipher which operates on 64-bit blocks of data and employs a 56-bit key. Another commonly used standard is the Digital Signature Algorithm (DSA). The DSA standard employs an irreversible public key system. These algorithms and more are part of the public domain and are available on the Internet.
Hash function algorithms are used to compute digital signatures and for other cryptographic purposes. One Hash function algorithm is the U.S. government""s Secure Hash Algorithm (SHA-1).
Another security standard commonly used is the Internet Protocol Security Standard (IPsec). This standard provides security when communicating across the Internet. The standard requires DES to encrypt an Internet Protocol data packet, SHA-1 for authentication, and a public key algorithm for hand-shaking.
Since the IPsec standard requires different encryption algorithms, a software library is usually created so that a desired algorithm may be accessed when needed. Security systems employing encryption libraries are software implemented and designed specifically to run on the user""s processor hardware.
Digital communication systems are not generally designed with security hardware. In most systems, security is achieved by software, such as described above, which is not entirely secure because there is no security hardware to block access to the security software by an intruder. Another problem associated with software encryption algorithms is that some of the software encryption algorithms run slower than when hardware implemented.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a digital signal processor with embedded security functions on a single integrated circuit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a secure communications platform that can implement a user""s application and dedicate cryptographic resources to encryption and decryption requests on demand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an increase in encryption security through hardware implementations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a security co-processor for high speed networking products such as routers, switches and hubs.
A cryptographic co-processor constructed in accordance with one form of the present invention includes a processor having encryption circuits built into it. The processor is capable of processing various applications, such as modem and networking applications. The encryption circuits and firmware make it possible to add security to the various processing applications. Hardware such as encryption and hash circuits are provided and structured to work together to provided accelerated encryption/decryption capabilities. A memory is programmed with cryptographic algorithms that support various encryption/decryption techniques. The cryptographic co-processor is structured so that a manufacturer of data communication products could substitute a current processor with the cryptographic co-processor and receive encryption capabilities with little modification to the existing product.
Since DSP""s are the building block of many communication systems, a secured DSP with universal security features that may be selected by the manufacturer of the equipment in which the DSP forms part of would have far ranging benefits.
The benefits of a universal cryptographic co-processor (e.g., DSP) is that it can perform standard processor functions and standard encryption functions with no peripheral hardware or cryptographic software. Because the cryptographic co-processor is implemented on a standard processor platform (i.e., substrate or monolithic chip), the processor that is being used in a manufacturer""s product can be substituted with the cryptographic co-processor with little or no modification to the original design. The manufactured product incorporating the secure, universal co-processor now has encryption capabilities along with the original processor capabilities.
A preferred form of the cryptographic co-processor, as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of this invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawing.